


Our Love Story

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: There is always a distance between Junmyeon and Yixing. Yixing thinks maybe that's the way their love story is written.





	Our Love Story

The corners of Yixing’s lips curled upward when he finished watching the final edit of his music video. Closing the software and taking off his headset, he called it a night. It had been 2 am and he had schedule in the early morning.

 

 _It’s not the history of love. It’s a story about love,_ Yixing repeated the opening line of his music video written in French while taking a t-shirt from his closet. Then he danced his way to his dresser, taking a bottle of perfume and sprayed the perfume on the t-shirt.

 

 _Junmyeon’s_ _scent,_ he inhaled the shirt and flopped down onto the bed, covering his face with the t-shirt.

 

It was somewhat pricked his heart, the inability to be together with the other EXO members in one stage, being together in ups and downs, laughing together… The company fulfilled his terms when he asked that he had to be allowed to make songs and released an album despite being on his own, but still, seeing the smile and hearing the laughter when they were together was much better than being alone.

 

Yixing missed his brothers.

Especially that Bunny Prince.

 

Yixing lost count on how many he said apology to Junmyeon. He promised the leader he wouldn’t go anywhere, but there he was, apart from Junmyeon. Despite knowing that Junmyeon did well, deep down Yixing understood that Junmyeon needed a shoulder to lean on, to share anything without losing his face to the younger brothers, plus Minseok. He needed a person who is the same age with him, so he didn’t have to feel the seniority that is a culture of South Koreans.

 

And that very person should be Yixing.

 

Sehun might be Junmyeon’s bolster at night. Kyungsoo might be his “wife” who helped him disciplined the boys. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun might be his personal cheerleaders. Minseok might be the person Junmyeon went when he needed an advice and Jongin would entertain him anywhere, but Yixing would be the only one whom Junmyeon opened his heart to, spilling any beans to his heart’s content, Junmyeon himself said that. While doing so, Yixing would let Junmyeon sat on his lap and let the shorter man began his story.

 

That was a habit they developed together. Sometimes Yixing would lay his head on Junmyeon’s lap and Junmyeon would card his fingers through his hair while exchanging the stories of their day. But mostly, it’s Junmyeon who sat on his lap that Yixing sometimes unconsciously patted his thighs for Junmyeon to sit every time he saw the leader. It’s showed when on a backstage interview for a music program and there wasn’t enough chair for Junmyeon to sit, Yixing insisted that he could sit on his lap despite the flustered face of Junmyeon.

 

Now, that he’s alone, the gap that is usually filled by Junmyeon is present again.

 

Yixing thought the long distance between Junmyeon and he was not a problem. However, in some days, it was a burdensome. The breaks were getting fewer and he was exhausted. Yixing thanked Junmyeon who was keeping up with him. He didn’t know whether it was because of the responsibility of a leader to know his members’ condition or solely because he’s Zhang Yixing, a special person for Kim Junmyeon.

 

The Chinese man wondered if this is his love story, different than his grandparents’ whose story was represented in his new music video. Distance makes love grows fonder, they said, and Yixing wanted to believe that.

 

 _I need you,_ Yixing whispered the title of his song. Or maybe just voicing out his heart.

 

Just when he’s about to drift to dreamland, his phone vibrated. A smile appeared from his face, showing his own deep dimple when he read the sender. It was a selca from his very milky white skinned prince with a pair of closed eyes and kissy lips followed by series of text.

 

_Just about to get some sleep after the concert_

_Rooming with maknae_

_Don’t forget to wear warm clothes_

_If you’re still up, would you send me a lullaby?_

_Sehun’s snoring. Want to hear your voice_

_G'night cute dimple_

_Love you_

 

 

Yixing got up from his bed and took his guitar.

Sleep could wait.


End file.
